Bleed Black
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Harry Potter assumed he had only an insane Dark Lord to deal with, until the Dark Lord decided to summon demons and then Harry learnt that his family Bloodline was much darker than any before it,how much pain did his ancestors endure before the three siblings struck the bargain with Death. Now Harry no longer has to deal with a Dark Lord now he has to deal with his Grandfather...
1. Half-Breed

**Bleed Black**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist J.K Rowling's world Harry Potter, and of Blizzard's Diablo.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: The Eternal Conflict

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, I am free. In your face Imperius!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Black Pool_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 1: Half-Breed**

* * *

' _Damn them all!'_ A young man of 16 thought furiously as he pant and gasped for air. His legs burning under the strain of running around with his unconscious and probably dying companion. Having her blood soak into his clothing didn't really help him right now.

It really didn't help, not when their pursuers were Werewolves.

A resounding howl echoed through the moonless night, soon joined by more…many, many more.

His companions arm flopped to his side, her skin was getting pale, and one could see the fur forming on it. "Come on Daphne! Stay with me!"

Moonless though it was, one really couldn't foresee the disadvantage they had in this assault. No one could foresee…he couldn't foresee it "This is my fault."

' _I should've seen this, we are facing an enemy unlike any before.'_

The young man tightened his grip on the girl in his arms and ran down the ruined street of London. Ruins everywhere.

One could hear the cries for help on the air, the cries of _torture_ … the cries of death.

Daphne, the girl in his arms coughed "Let-t… me-e go…Potter…"

"Shut the fuck up Daphne!" he snarled emphatically "Please don't go on some spiel about how you're a lost cause and I should dump you here and book it, cause I don't give two fucks what you say and I don't give a damn if I die trying to save your pretty little ass, so kindly shut it and let me."

She gave him a strange look, flushing a little at his speech "P-Pretty little ass?"

The man snorted, "Been barely able to keep my eyes off it, so yeah. And I'm not gonna let go until that pretty little ass of yours gives me the ride of its life."

Daphne gave him an incredulous look, he simply shrugged "Brash and Foolish Gryffindor remember."

They were just able to duck into the heavily warded and _Fidelius_ protected safe house, narrowly avoiding the carpet bombing that US Raptors unleashed on the burning city of London.

.

.

A pair of arms held him strong and he allowed himself to relax and slump, he saw the gnarled and aging visage of Remus Lupin holding him up. The aged Werewolf held his strong but his worried expression made him ask "Did you get him? Please tell me you killed the bastard…"

"Trap…a Bloody Fucking Trap."

His voice echoed in the house, causing all the inhabitants to come to them. He then turned to the hook nosed, black eyed and oily haired man and said "Professor Snape, Daphne was bitten she needs Wolf's Bane."

The man who always held a sneer for him now grimaced "She's been taken care of Potter. It's you who needs serious help…"

I followed his eyes and as did everyone else, finally noticing the injuries inflicted on him and the arrows imbedded in his body. Only three and it was astonishing to him to see them, he had no clue how he made it as far as he has, two of those arrows should've made it extremely impossible for him to do so.

Remus looked glassy eyed as if he barely even noticed the injuries on the young man, "Tell me Harry, did you end him? Did you make him suffer?"

His response was headed off by an audible snarl from a blonde French beauty whose beauty was marred by the brand on her collarbone, in some strange language. "Can't you see that he has been hurt you stupid Wolf! All you're focused on is whether or not he killed your pathetic Dark Lord."

Harry sighed as he thought on their desperate gambit, their plan on taking out Voldemort, the premier Dark Lord of their time and the current cause of the world's greatest problem. Harry spoke softly but his voice conveyed to all the horror they faced even as in the background the Wizard Wireless Radio, WWN gave out the latest bad news of the day,

"There was no point for us to even go there or even target Voldemort anymore…"

" _3 Weeks since the accursed You-Know-Who otherwise known as Half Blood Tom Riddle, summoned Demons into our world and with it broke the Statute of Secrecy by publically assaulting Buckingham Palace and Muggle London and now demons keep pouring into our world and there is no stopping them._

 _Even as the Muggles put up a strong resistance and seemed as though they were winning, it was shown soon that every victory was pyrrhic as the battle of attrition was won by the demons. France and Austria have already fallen, the Vampire Courts of Transylvania have been public in their fight against the demons but no one has heard from them for a week now and I for one fear the loss of our strongest warriors against the demons especially in the light of the Werewolves betrayal._

 _I come today with grave news that the Muggle Governments fighting against the demons have called for a general retreat…they…we are losing…and it appears that without killing the Dark Lord we will not have any hope of victory…_

"Because when we came upon the inner sanctum of Voldemort's stronghold it showed us a sight of true horror,"

" _My fellow Wizards, Witches and Muggles we will keep up our resistance for as long as it lasts but even I find myself agreeing with the Muggles about the horrific events playing out on our world that this is the day of Reckoning for all._

 _That this is Judgement Day._

 _That this is the End of Days…"_

"We came upon the desiccated and rotted corpse of Voldemort, he's been dead for weeks. Demons have taken control of the ritual."

.

.

The pall of dread and hopelessness permeated the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place. A weak Dumbledore, his long beard had lost its silver shine and his eyes no longer twinkle, he had been foolish enough to retrieve an artifact of notable importance to Voldemort alone and paid the price when he fell for its trap and was cursed.

His black and withering hand was all the proof anyone needed of his actions, it couldn't have come at a worse time. It was just as Harry's 5th year ended in school that Dumbledore attempted this and it was barely months before Voldemort unleashed this demonic assault, his need for keeping secrets had cost Harry his godfather and now it would cost Dumbledore his life as a Demonic Legion now ravages the world and Voldemort is seemingly no longer a problem.

"Is what you saw true Harry?"

"You think I could make a mistake like that? I just lost four friends! And Daphne may be next of course I'm bloody sure!" Harry snapped at the ailing Headmaster, Harry was really not happy with the Headmaster at the moment "He's dead and we willingly fell for that trap so do you have anything you forgot to mention to me before we walked to our death. Like maybe how you told me killing the summoner should cancel out the ritual?!"

"This is uncharted territory, Harry…I'll admit that my predication to keep secrets has cost you and us too much but I gave you everything I know about the demons and in regards to their summoning rituals, but you must understand Harry not even the greatest Mages of old tried to play around with something like this so even my knowledge as vast as it is… is utterly worthless in this instance." Dumbledore sighed as he sat in a high chair, slumping as he did "I truly am sorry for the loss Ms. Lovegood, Messrs. Creevy and Mr. Zambini. I know you care for Ms. Greengrass, it is quite clear to all in this house that it is more than mere companionship but I assure you that I have friends who are approaching us as fast as they can."

"Who is it? Can they give any help against what we face?" Harry asked his anger deflating at the sight of the weary old man, Harry fumed inside how it was so unfair that old men and little girls can diffuse his anger so easily… _'Great I'm going insane…'_

Dumbledore noticed Harry rubbing his temple, "Headache Harry? Is the connection between you and Voldemort still silent?"

"It will remain sil… Hold on, 'still silent' that implies that the connection still exists, but I just told you all that Voldemort is dead! What aren't you telling me?!" Harry growled out, wand in his hand pointed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's lit wand and then laughed "Years of tiptoeing around the subject and caught because a simple slip of grammar…Alastor must be rolling in his grave…Calm yourself Harry, I have no intention of remaining tightlipped on this, I don't have the luxury of time on my side. I had initially hoped that you would be much older before I told you what I knew regarding your scar…remember you first year, the hospital wing you once asked why he targeted you…you have since found out why but not how you maintain a connection with him, I then told you in your second year of how he imprinted a portion of his _self_ on to you…I merely skirted around the issue without giving you a full answer."

"Why?" Harry asked simply lowering his wand.

Dumbledore simply raised an eyebrow and replied glibly "What would you have told a twelve year old boy who faced a creature he shouldn't have in the first place and that the reason he can talk to snakes and why his scar acts like an alarm against Voldemort because he didn't just imprint but unwittingly sealed a part of his soul within it?"

Harry shocked expression was all the answer Dumbledore needed "Indeed Harry, I couldn't bring myself to have the taint of doubt that a part of Voldemort lived within you color your future interactions with your friends and peers and don't tell that it wouldn't." Dumbledore stated raising his hand to silence Harry's oncoming protests "As admirable as your protests to the contrary maybe remember you were a child of twelve when it first came up and I doubt you would've taken the truth kindly, even now for me at the very least 16 is too young an age for me to tell you this but I don't suppose there is a proper age for informing someone about it…"

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose "It is a dark form of magic known as a Horcrux, where one rips their soul and places it in an object and so long as the object exists the caster will not die. But destroying the objects is difficult and the only way I knew of was _Fiendfyre_ and the other was _Basilisk_ venom which you proved to me during your second year."

"The diary…"

"Indeed Harry, the diary was one and now do you see why I didn't tell you a thing about it. With only two ways of destroying the Horcrux both of which were highly dangerous for living containers I couldn't tell you in good conscience that the only way Voldemort will ever perish is if you die! I searched, I perused every secret text, every ancient tome and I found nothing regarding the Horcrux, only creation not destruction! All I had were mere theory, the only one I could count on for anything was one I was least interested in regarding living containers, that the caster of the Horcrux use the _death_ _curse_ on the container and his magic would destroy the Horcrux but leave the container alive…the risk was far too great for me to trust that theory but it is still the only option I had to save you and finally end Voldemort." Dumbledore had tears in his eyes, Harry shook in disbelief.

"The goblins they might have something to fix this." He remembered Bill Weasley, the eldest Weasley sibling and Curse breaker in employ of Gringotts the Goblin run bank. He told his stories of disembodied spirits trapped objects and that the Goblins could rip them out.

"Harry it was the Goblins that gave me this information. Yes they have a method to remove a Horcrux but it was created, tailored for inanimate objects. It is a crude and old method that they haven't seen the need to modify. They have made it clear that they wouldn't use it on you Harry, your body or your soul can't handle the strain and thus they gave me two alternative theories, one was the application of using the _death_ _curse_ the other is…waiting for the living container to die as according to them the Horcrux does increase the living containers life span it is not indefinite unless it is a familiar, like Voldemort's snake Nagini was…I assume she is dead as well."

"Right alongside her twisted master." Harry sniped, his voice dripping with hate for the Wizard who had damn near destroyed his life from year 1.

Dumbledore sighed at Harry's hate but he supposed considering its Harry it would be justified, after all he was young himself once and he hated Grindelwald himself, _'Ah that reminds me.'_ "Harry… I need you to disarm me."

Harry simply looked perplexed and simply complied with a disarming charm, Harry then caught Dumbledore's wand and as soon as he did he felt a rush of power flow through it to him. Dumbledore nodded "That is a powerful wand Harry and I'm sure you felt it how it sees you as its master now. Here you will find this book to be enlightening regarding it."

Dumbledore handed Harry a book title 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' along with a ring, "This my dear boy is the cause of my demise." He revealed an ebony wand from his sleeve and waved over the stone and the ring morphed as he transfigured it to a silver chain that held the black stone in what looked like a spider web pattern cradling the stone. He levitated it over Harry's head letting it drop around it. Once a ring now it was a simple pendant.

Harry felt a chill flow over his spine when it rested on his skin but it was only momentary, "You're giving me the thing that got you killed?"

"No, Harry. It was my own foolishness that got me killed, that was a mere tool and now absolutely harmless…well, if one can define the stone as harmless. I suggest you read up the book tonight, I promise you will find what my actions meant right now." With that Dumbledore simply rose his eyes twinkling again as he walked off to his room.

Harry as puzzled as always by the old man's actions merely shrugged and decided to get some sleep.

.

.

His dreams were filled with the one thing he read in the book, playing out the gifts death handed out to the Peverell brothers. The Deathly Hallows and Dumbledore handed it to him, oh he knew that in the morning he would tear Dumbledore a new one for dropping this on him but for now he resigned himself to fitful sleep and thought over the plans of the next attack, their next resistance. Even thoughts of Daphne and how to try to keep his friends and family alive through this ordeal.

But a majority of his dream had started out like all dreams do from the middle, he found himself having a third person view of the story of the Deathly Hallows. He watched Death hand the three siblings the items and it seemed to repeat over and over till suddenly the dream morphed and changed like how only dreams do.

The three siblings turn to Harry. The eldest brother with a flourish handed Harry the wand and bowed, the middle brother handed Harry the stone and had him close his fist around it and the youngest brother came up to Harry with a broad smile and flick of his wrist pulled the Invisibility Cloak off him and placed it around Harry's shoulders giving Harry a firm squeeze as he did.

All three stepped back and bowed, the specter of Death following suit as it hovered over them and inclined its head to Harry, its raspy voice flowing through "So it is done."

The siblings spoke as one "We Will you our power, descendant."

But then the dream took a sharp dive as the specters of the siblings and death attempted to grab him as he fell but he kept falling and suddenly he opened his eyes to find himself in his bed in the Black Manor.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes as he pulled the covers off only to freeze as the torn open corpse of Daphne laid on his bed, she was still breathing and looked at him with accusing eyes as her life blood began to turn the white cloth crimson.

Harry screamed as he scrambled backwards from the grisly sight before him and found his back pressed against a warm object and turned gingerly to see that he was pressing up to the exposed ribcage of Fleur who pinned him with the same accusing eyes and he began to shiver as he felt her blood spill over his hands and wet his back.

Harry scrambled away from her and tore his shirt off and thundered through the bedroom door only to find it opens to a ruined building, the roof was torn open and it looked like demon bodies strewn throughout the hallway, he ran over them the hallways shut and moved as if he were a mouse trapped in a moving maze that cut off his movement to any other but the cat at the end of the maze.

And like a trapped mouse he found himself in what should be the Library of the Black Family, the books were strewn about their pages askew and their spines broken, he stood before a large pit engorged and filled with blood, he somehow found himself drawn towards it and before he could take a step back, it began to bubble and boil over and a large arm thrust out and cut off his escape.

Harry stumbled as an insect-like leg clawed over the edge of the pool, followed by five others raising an extremely corpulent looking demon through the pool, blood washing over it as it rose. Horn like appendages rose from its back and its face featured a large, glowing mouth filled with dagger like fangs and a forked tongue that licked off the blood over its mouth. Its visage was dressed and decorated opulently with treasures and trophies, its demonic face turned to glower at Harry with four glowing eyes.

Harry could feel himself wade through oil when the demons energy washed over him and the demon glowered at him. Its hand resting on one of its legs as it bowed closer to Harry's eye level, **"So this is what has become of that maggot, he thought himself highly and yet has but a mere human child to show for all his posturing."**

Its voice was inky yet one couldn't deny the cunning in his voice nor the sheer amount of arrogance, he swiped at Harry throwing toward a stack of books. Harry gasped from the hard impact, **"Weak! Just like the one who thought he could control me, that half soul fool I showed him the true meaning of anguish and suffering before I trapped his measly soul for further pain. You seem just like him yet your blood calls to mine."**

The demon gave a deep booming laugh, though Harry found nothing to be joyous about that sound escaping the demon's lips. Harry felt the demon touch his scar with its long claw **"I see, a soul phylactery, how primitive, how utterly worthless. Perhaps you would give me more entertainment by sharing this Voldemort's pain…no perhaps you can still be of use to me yet."**

Harry found himself raised into the air as dark tendrils of energy flowed from the demons hands latching onto his limbs and lifting him up. **"The Sins of your** _ **Sire**_ **now come to bear on you, whelp. He sought to defy me! He sought to betray me! But perhaps you may yet** _ **absolve**_ **yourself of his sins Half-breed…you may start by absorbing the soul of the mediocre mage who** _ **summoned**_ **and** _ **attempted**_ **to bind me. Try to stay sane or not, it matters little to me, your world burns regardless."**

He pulled out an inky mess of an orb that was dripping filth and dark liquids, Harry could see the face of Voldemort in the dark reflection upon it. He struggled and what he could only surmise was Voldemort's soul was thrashing but the demon merely held the soul with its powers and pointing at Harry's scar the soul began to be pushed within him. Harry thrashed and screamed himself hoarse as the pain of what he was enduring was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he fell, writhing and twisting as the pain flooded his body yet his senses remained focused on the demon before him.

The demon itself looked mildly amused as a symbol etched itself over the boy's writhing form, a strange symbol at that which seemed to be a triangle with a slit eye within. The demon didn't recognize the energy around it at first but he could feel the tinge of divinity that he scoffed at.

" _ **What have you wrought? O child of Sin…**_

 _ **A Shadow of chaos boils within your soul,**_

 _ **As emotions bleed. Once I savored the white blood of Heaven,**_

 _ **So untainted, yet shackled**_

 _ **But your heart of hearts knows,**_

 _ **Drifting aimless within a furious pool of blood and memories,**_

 _ **Follow… Follow the Night, Follow the Darkness…**_

 _ **Consume your Heart, Give in to Sin**_

 _ **Once done it will be clear, the storm around your soul will reveal**_

 _ **That Blood calls to Blood**_

 _ **And I see you,**_

 _ **I see you…Grandchild."**_

Harry gasped as the demon raised its hand and unleashed a fury of demonic energy right at him, engulfing him, strangely empowering him yet at the same time disgusting him.

The demon's laughter echoed around him **"I am one of the Seven Evils of the Burning Hells, I am Azmodan, Lord of Sin and your Grandsire and we will meet soon Harry Potter…very soon."**

All that was left was Harry's screams echoing off his room's walls as he jolted awake and dark tendrils of energy coiled around him and immersed into his very cells and at the same time he had memories that were not his own ringing in his head, Voldemorts memories, every torture victim, every person he had ever killed continuously being replayed. But that weren't the only memories he possessed, there were rituals of all manner stuck in his head, spells of battle and darkness and things so steeped in dark and blood that even Voldemort shied away from using them.

Harry roared so loudly that he could feel his throat bleed from the force as the pain whited out his mind. The last thing he remembered before he dropped away to unconsciousness were restraining hands holding his bleeding hands down and Snape feeding him some potion.

* * *

Lol uploaded my early test chap by accident, here's the full one and I hope this frees any doubts regarding the chapter.

Yeah sorry about not updating my other stories as well, but as you can read, I've been kinda busy with fending off plot bunnies and I just had my 2nd sem exams finish yesterday. Also check out my other story Duality, it's an HpXCertain magical index crossover.

So yeah I'm working on my other stories and will update as soon as possible but seriously between reading fics, playing league of legends and Diablo 3 and Law College I barely scraping by on the writing department…will work on remodeling department ASAP :P

But till then I ask you to be patient with me provide me with constructive reviews and I shall endeavor to do my very best.

Happy Independence Day!

PS: Harry is not a Nephalem, not one bit…take the hint from the title if Azmodan wasn't obvious enough for you. Figured that I could try something unique…


	2. Black Blood

**Bleed Black**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist J.K Rowling's world Harry Potter, and of Blizzard's Diablo.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: The Eternal Conflict

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, I am free. In your face Imperius!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Magic/ ability: _Black Pool_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 2: Black Blood**

* * *

 _Screaming…_ He didn't know long he'd been screaming, but he knew that his throat felt like it was on fire and that he needed a drink of water and he needed it yesterday… _yesterday_ , Harry snorted that word felt so nostalgic to him now. He had many yesterday's now thanks in part to Voldemorts memories and in no small part to his _Grandfather…_ Harry shivered as he thought up some form of counter argument to that demons claim but alas due to absorbing Voldemort memori… well it was basically a merging of Voldemorts soul to his but Voldemort had already shattered and as such he couldn't really try to take over Harry.

To clarify Voldemort's will didn't exist, his soul merely existed but as if it had received a lobotomy and all that remained were the memories and experiences Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle went through and now it was the same as saying Harry went through them. Harry now had a near century worth of experience and knowledge as if he had gone through it himself.

He felt bandages around numerous parts of his body and that his limbs were restrained, Harry now had the mindset of an adult a very jaded one at that. He also received memories of how Voldemort went through the ritual and how he summoned the demons in the first place along with some very interesting pieces of information.

But he staved off his thoughts as he pushed himself off the pillows and sat up, his torso felt heavy, his entire body felt as if it was run over by a hippogriff. He decided to direct that question to the other occupants of the room "Did anyone grab Buckbeak after he danced on my chest, mustn't forget to feed him."

"Humor, good. That means the mind isn't damaged, your higher functions are working. What's 2+2?" a faint but sarcastic female voice inquired. To which Harry snorted and answered "4"

"Aww, you can add. A check on higher brain functions."

Then Dumbledore's voice cut in "Perenelle please. Harry, what happened?"

"I had an existential crisis." Harry answered blankly as he stared at Dumbledore and the room's two other inhabitants. Perenelle Flamel, who Harry actually looked at surprised as she didn't look a day over 28 and that's quite an achievement for someone who's nearly 700 or so. Though the fact that she's a Veela is only a small part of it, her grey eyes roamed over his frame as she was muttering spells as she going over diagnosing him.

The hook nosed Severus Snape was right there beside her looking as if someone ran him ragged but had a wand levitating a tray of potions ready for Harry's consumption should it be needed. Dumbledore meanwhile took his words a little more seriously than Harry intended when he asked "Then is it prudent to assume that it is not Harry I'm speaking to."

Harry sighed "Well, that's a loaded question. Let's see, you may say that I'm not Harry seeing as I forced to merge with Voldemort's soul…" he trailed off as he saw the wide eyed horror of Dumbledore before he added "But seeing as Voldemort's soul was tormented not only by his ridiculous actions by creating multiple Horcrux but also being under the tender mercies of a very ticked off Demon Lord so his soul was given the spiritual version of a lobotomy so when it merged with my soul, I went through what could only be described as being hit by a hundred crucio spells for over an hour so my soul…Harry became the dominant personality though not without some crossover as it were."

Unbidden by their long stares Harry continued "I have his memories so they have somewhat jaded me, I have quite literally lived an entire lifetime in one night as it were. I experienced all his life, his power…" Harry unleashed a bit of the magical power and his binds broke up, he reached for the glass of water "His sorrow, his pleasure, his intellect and his cruelty…every last bit as if it were me. For all his prodigious talents even he saw himself as a buffoon for falling as low as he did…hindsight 20/20 and all that…but there was no turning back from what he had wrought on himself, the dark rituals he wished he could take back etcetera, etcetera. For a Dark Lord and insane megalomaniac he was surprisingly full of regrets."

Severus Snape actually shivered and asked in disbelief "Have you inherited his insanity as well, you are identifying with the mad man who killed your parents and now caused a worldwide apocalypse!"

Harry snorted and quipped "Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage."

Dumbledore merely gave a heaving sigh as he sat at the foot of Harry's bed, he was about to ask more but Harry began laughing almost cackling "And you know that isn't really the punch-line for this joke, the Demon Lord that tormented Voldemort's soul, well he's not some strange demon from our hell but a demon from somewhere else entirely and he one of their top echelons but that's not all Voldemort in his infinite wisdom pissed him off when he tried to control the Demon. But it was such a pitiful attempt that looking at the memory I felt sorry for the idiot but I digress, the Demon Lord decided to have some entertainment, appeared in my dream and shoved the soul into my scar and had them fuse."

Harry gave them a near manic smile as he stated "He's my Grandpa…"

Seeing their growing horror he merely stated "And he's coming for a visit."

.

.

Dumbledore sat in the Grimmauld dining hall, ignoring the shock emanating from his allies and companions when Perenelle Flamel and Snape concurred with his revelation regarding Harry. Dumbledore may have felt that keeping secrets has got them to the current situation but even he knows better than to reveal to the general public and the few friends the boy had what he _was_. _'If I can even fathom such a thing nevertheless believe it…can I condemn the boy I've known for 6 years for a heritage some centuries ago.'_

So this closed meeting was held with only the Flamels, Snape, the Veela and the remnants of the Vampire Court. Of course Harry couldn't be excluded from this, not like Dumbledore tried to stop him.

A cultured voice with east European accent exclaimed "You should've let me kill him, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sighed "There is a reason I spelled his door to silver, Selene. Did you think I would let you kill him? I didn't allow it last week nor will I now."

Harry raised an eyebrow at how Dumbledore spoke with the vampire as if he were of equal status. Voldemort's memories taught him that Vampires were very prideful and wouldn't let anyone command them especially not a mere 'human', it was one of the main reasons why Voldemort didn't bother with asking for an alliance with them. It appears that Dumbledore is held in high regard with the Vampires especially if the information from Voldemort is correct the aristocratic vampire before him was of the royal bloodline.

She had a lithe body like a predator, high aristocratic cheekbones, short black hair and electric blue eyes. Despite her aristocratic looks she was dressed in black leather and was wielding a couple of guns along with a sword. _'She is very attractive.'_

It was a strange experience, Harry found himself looking at every female twice as if blinders were removed and he reevaluated everything about them with a glance yet had the propensity to be attracted like any teenager.

An adult outlook yet a hormonal teenager, so strange. He was brought out of his thoughts and caught the last bit of Selene's tirade "…and what of the two wolves you have in here, one is so deep in his self-hate that it would be a mercy to kill him but the girl who was bitten, she was bitten by a mutated strain of the Wolf curse we have no clue as to if the wolf's bane will work or not but I will not have a potential threat live…"

Harry's eyes turned pitch black as his now demonically tinged magic expanded outward encompassing all present " **Watch yourself, Vampire.** "

Harry relented as Dumbledore shot him a sharp look, "You're not helping Harry."

Nicholas Flamel entered into the conversation "And neither is our resident Vampire princess, we understand your anxiety Selene but threatening every one of our motley alliance is not the best idea at the moment. I will vouch for the girl, the Werewolf strain did indeed mutate beyond recognition but as luck would have it, the Wolf's Bane potion if administered before the change gives her control over it. I doubt Harry's grandfather sought such a change. Did he?"

Harry chuckled at Nicholas Flamel "Yeah it's not like I know everything about the fat bastard. I myself have doubts to the veracity of his claims yet I have _seen_ written proof of the Peverell family texts that it is true…It appears that my family line has been running from the very beginning and running just to survive… but I will tell this much about him, he could care less if they were sane or not so long as they were of use to him."

Harry saw that Fleur was giving him a look of total disbelief, one shared by most of the ones present. Dumbledore simply stated "Without further information on it, I don't think we have any more to say about it other than prepare for the coming of a full blooded Demon Lord."

Harry simply felt the resurrection stone and had an idea take root in his mind, "Maybe we can ask the source itself…" He pulled the stone and turned it thrice in his hand, he didn't have to wait long.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to call on me directly." An elderly man sat in an empty chair at the table, surprise took hold of the people present as they witnessed the man go from translucent to fully solid though he still looked as though a shadow had fallen over him, his rougish looks marred by a large scar over his left side and his rough black hair showing that Harry's unruly windswept hair was a trait inherited from the elder man. His sharp black eyes clear with intelligence and power studied the people in the room and finally settled on Harry.

"I'm Ignotus Peverell, the one who received the Cloak of Invisibility as you call it. I had hoped that we would meet in more pleasant circumstances my descendant, but it was as Cadmus foretold. My bloodline would bear the weight of our curse…I had tried to forestall it as best as I could…as best as we had hoped but the _Sins_ _of our_ _Blood_ would catch up to us eventually even if it were no fault of our descendants."

There was a pause for a bit, till Harry decided to ask "What are the Deathly Hallows?"

"Ah, yes. You've been wanting to know about that since the moment you read that children's story. Well the truth has been distorted through the ages, the Deathly Hallows are in essence the Locks and Keys to the true power of our blood which we had initially locked away. Only a Peverell descendant could've have brought the three together and of all the descendants the only one standing is young Harry over there. Our cursed blood has the unfortunate tendency to grow more powerful with each generation…nothing too noticeable but without an anchor something to hold it down we feared that at the apex of such power would alert our Grandsire to our existence." He turned to the rest of the occupants of the room sitting at the table.

"His name is Azmodan, Lord of Sin. One of _Seven_ Evils of a world named Sanctuary, at some point in the distant past his demonic spawn crossed over and sired a child that started the Peverell Bloodline. His reasons or even who it is, is lost to us but the meager writings we have about that world is that. The Burning Hells and the High Heavens are embroiled in an Eternal Conflict and that Azmodan is the General of the Hellish army, his cunning, guile and strategy had them bearing down on the gates of heaven before the treachery so fraught among demons turned the tide in favor of the Angels of Heaven. We the three Peverell siblings had no choice when Cadmus being a seer saw that Azmodan would one day walk this earth and everything would burn when he did. In a last ditch effort to seal away our powers and at the same time give our descendant a fighting chance we created the three Deathly Hallows."

"We had committed to a ritual that would call forth the aid of any being strong enough to assist us. The divinity of our world…oh there are divinity, who are as ruthless as demons as you will notice they care not that the world is being ravaged by demons, they did not answer. The deepest pits of the demons present on the world cared not for us either…so it was then that one did step forward…there floating like a Dementor but far more powerful than anything we had ever felt before. The Pale rider himself."

"But death is neither kind nor cruel, so he asked for payment for his assistance. Antioch who the story portrays as an arrogant braggart is actually pretty accurate but he was no fool, he created the Elder Wand and sacrificed himself right then to empower it and allow death to enhance the power tenfold with his own essence. The Resurrection Stone required the same sacrifice, Death had held the once pearl white gem and dropped a single drop of his blood into it turning it black as night and giving it its power. The Cloak of Invisibility was a regular invisibility cloak but required a different sort of sacrifice to transform it, Death sewed a portion of his own cloak into it and so he waited for me till the end of my time as the cloak absorbed my life force and became what it is today."

"Of the three, the stone may be the most benign as the other two leech off the owner's life force and magic not enough to kill anyone and surely not enough to even effect anyone out right. But until they are united by one master they would accumulate power for their future Master of Death as it were…that title is not in the very least true. The uniting of the three under one master gives the master immense power but in no way control over death itself as far as I know. How you wield that power is also up to you…but if I know my descendant I think he's thinking of breaking this demonic ritual and stopping Azmodan from stepping into our world."

Everyone was enraptured in what the youngest Peverell sibling had to say, but turned to Harry when Ignotus grinned as he did as well. Harry returned the grin and stated "Thanks to Voldemort's memories I know a lot of things like the Peverell history and especially the inner workings of his summoning ritual. If I can get to it I can break the ritual."

.

.

Ignotus Peverell stood…floated or something spirits like him did behind them as they went over the plan. Harry had to suppress his amusement at how the Vampires were spooked by him, though a bit miffed that neither the Flamels nor Dumbledore took more than a second glance at the Peverell spirit, shrugged and engaged him in numerous discussions.

Harry sighed as his rubbed his raw and aching scar and act that a chiding hand slapped at, Harry gave a glance at Hermione and almost whined though he retreated when all she gave him was a baleful glare. She of course was hurt most by what has been happening, in a span of a week she lost her parents and was forced to watch demons raid the Burrow and slaughter all the Weasley family while they got her out…she threw herself into her studies trying to find each and every bit of information on demons and more specifically how to kill them very, _very brutally_.

Of course, Harry told her about his heritage…his tainted blood and did so knowing full well her now hatred for anything demonic. He fully expected her to put a hole in him but he had never been happier to be slapped three to four times and threatened bodily harm if he ever referred to himself as a Demon regardless of his heritage. Hermione was the librarian for their little resistance and held with her numerous texts practically an entire library in numerous shrunk trunks and Harry had spent the entire afternoon cataloging and storing away the Black Family Library along with the fortune and artifacts.

The Goblins had shored up their defenses and showed truly how entrenched they were in Gringotts, it was a veritable fortress and along with their unique Magic they were able to hold the demons at bay and ensure that the demons couldn't get through their tunnels either. But before they locked themselves away they had sent word to every family to take their gold and belongings away and out of all that were informed it was only Harry who could respond and Harry had been given the entire Potter/Black family fortune, artifacts and library in a couple of shrunken trunks courtesy of Dumbledore.

Harry was actually thankful that Dumbledore had thought ahead and allowed that trip into Gringotts during the early weeks of the attack, in fact Dumbledore was vehement of ensuring they kept all their valuables and family history and whatnot intact and portable as they were in battle and there was no idea when the battle would let up but until such time he advised to act as if they would be moving out entirely and keeping your essentials with you is vital especially the culture and knowledge that could be lost from this.

A decision he never regretted and Dumbledore literally handed Hermione his entire personal library including the Hogwarts library and Hermione just kept adding to it with an intensity that sometimes scared Harry. Hermione even convinced some Military when they had joined up for an allied battle against the demon horde near Big Ben. We won the day and in the lull of the battle Hermione somehow procured numerous hardcopies of documents, what they were Harry could only guess at and some of the guesses he was now formulating at present with Voldemort's frame of mind wasn't pleasant or overall safe…

A clearing of a throat brought Harry's attention to a red headed buxom Susan Bones whose blank expression betrayed nothing of her knowledge regarding Harry's new status but she did seem to be a little less warm towards him now. Harry found it only logical that that not everyone could accept him just like that, he nodded once to her which she reciprocated and then came Neville Longbottom who looked nervous around him and finally Dudley Dursley who looked quite unlike the portly teenager he once was and looked very much like a hardened veteran of a war, he was conscripted into the army the moment he lost his parents and fought the demons before turning refugee along with a quite a number of his unit who were now under the Fidelius charm same as everyone else.

Dudley was like Hermione throwing himself into new battles with a fervor and hate for anything demonic and like Hermione he took Harry's heritage in stride and actually apologized for the pain he caused Harry during their youth. But Harry frowned as he saw Dudley sport a new injury, his left forearm was missing and the stump was bandaged but still blood red.

He knew that Dudley wouldn't let him go into this without backup so he would have to see if he can do anything to help…actually Voldemort had the perfect spell for something like this and Harry knew how to modify it even further, he found it ironic that Voldemort had created this spell should he ever lose a limb would now be used on a muggle.

' _Voldemort will be rolling in his grave for this one.'_ Harry pointed to Dudley's stump of an arm and raised an eyebrow, Dudley shrugged and said "Too slow, Berserker chomped on it."

Harry shook his head and pulled out his wand and waved once on his arm, vanishing his bandages and sling surprising his peers and with another wave he pulled numerous Goblin Silver tableware. Which glowed with heat as they crumpled and melted together and Harry let it attach itself to Dudley's arm. Dudley hissed in pain but it was short lived when he saw that now in place of a stump he had shimmering silver arm which felt cool to the touch.

Susan stared at Harry "That was a Dark Magic spell."

"Yes so? For being a dark magic spell it surprisingly had no adverse effects other than the power requirements to use effectively." Harry replied nonchalant regarding its use, "You should be able to use the arm for far more, it's basically a weapon now. Voldemort used a dumbed down version of this spell for _Wormtail_ , he didn't want half the advantages it gave to be at _Wormtails_ disposal."

He smirked at his cousin… _'I can happily call Dudley my cousin now.'_ "Figured you'd want a little advantage if you planned on giving me backup."

Dumbledore came to main hall, watching the numerous people getting ready for a battle, many of them possibly never coming back. Dumbledore then felt his age old friend and Phoenix Fawkes land on his shoulder and it was then Dumbledore looked at the vial of clear liquid in his hand and decided, that he still wasn't ready to move on to the next great adventure and in one gulp downed the Elixir of Life. While it wouldn't cure him completely because of the progression of the curse on him, it wouldn't kill him. It was basically the same as not exercising ones limbs and they atrophied.

It was the state he was in now, his arm no longer throbbed but merely felt weak to move. He took out another vial and in it he had an Elixir of his own making, a restorative draught for rapid healing but can only be used once in one month. Together with the Elixir of Life in one's body it would be catastrophic if one were to take more than one and Dumbledore was saving up on gifting this to Harry should Nicholas be unable to save him. He popped the cork and tilted it towards Fawkes "Just one will suffice my friend."

Fawkes acquiesced and dropped a single tear into the vial, Dumbledore stopped the cork and shook it till the dark brown of the draught turned a glowing gold "Well my friend, it appears you are now quite stuck with me for a long while."

Dumbledore downed it and felt his atrophied arm get heftier and stronger and felt all his aches and creaks had effectively disappeared as if the never were there.

Dumbledore then walked up to Harry, eyeing the arm he gave Dudley Dursley "It seems we are both prepared, Harry."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore in shock, it looked like he had shaved 30 years off him if one could feel his magical energy roiling over them. "You're going to live?"

Dumbledore smiled "I don't know about that Harry, we all might die tomorrow but to answer your question I can truthfully say that I will not be dying on anyone here anytime soon."

Everyone cheered, even the Vampires were pleased. Having Dumbledore not dying and nearly strong enough to take on anything that was a morale boost like no other.

Harry smiled _'A boost we were in sore need of. Come tomorrow this nightmare ends.'_

* * *

Felt this chap was a little bit like an info dump…but hope you liked it.

Check out my new story Dead Space? its a marvelxmasseffect story with Deadpool getting tossed in the ME universe :D

Happy Diwali!


End file.
